For example, a display device including a liquid crystal panel may have a polarizing film at an outermost surface. A surface of the polarizing film may be, for example, formed of a triacetylcellulose (TAC) film. However, since the TAC is susceptible to being scratched, a hard coat layer may be arranged on the TAC so as to prevent the TAC from being scratched. Also, a low refractive index layer for suppressing reflection of light incident from the outside may be equipped on the hard coat layer. Here, in order to decrease the reflectance, the low-refractive index layer may include hollow silica particles in a binder formed of a resin as a base material.
Patent Document 1 discloses an anti-reflection film. The anti-reflection film is directly formed on at least one surface of a transparent substrate film or with another layer therebetween, thereby forming an anti-reflection layer. The anti-reflection layer satisfies a refractive index: ND20≤1.49 and is formed of at least two low refractive index materials.
Also, Patent Document 2 discloses a curable resin composition. A multifunctional silane compound including a multifunctional (meth)acrylate is chemically bonded to a surface hydroxyl group of silica fine particles. An organic-inorganic hybrid hard coating solution including the organic-inorganic silica particles and an antistatic coating solution are mixed. The antistatic coating solution includes conductive metal oxide fine particles having a multifunctional (meth)acrylate chemically bonded to a surface thereof. Also, due to a self-organizing property of the two coating solutions, an antistatic property and an anti-glare property may both be realized in a single layer. Further, a phase-stabilizing agent is added to the antistatic anti-glare coating solution to control the self-organizing property of the antistatic anti-glare layer. Also, the surface roughness of the layer are controlled to a nano size which leads to lowering the refractive index, and thus, a low-reflection function may be imparted to the layer.